Ginji Amano
Origin: GetBackers Alias/Aka: Ginji-Kun, Raitei, Leader of the Volts Classification: Human, member of GetBackers recovery service, former leader/emperor of the Volts Threat level: Wolf+ || Tiger || Demon || Demon || Age: 18 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Electricity Manipulation (Can generate upto 20 Million Volts), Summoning (Can summon lightning from the sky), Magnetism Manipulation (Can Magnetise someone) || All previous abilities in addition to Energy Manipulation & Energy Projection (can create Plasma and shoot them), Statistics Amplification (Via Raitei), Blood Manipulation (In Raitei form, Ginji's presence can boil anyone's blood near him), Absorption (In Raitei form, Ginji passively absorbs Electromagnetic Waves around him), Aura (In Raitei mode, Ginji is surrounded by an energy aura that warps the electromagnetic spectrum of the Half Virtual Reality of Infinity Fortress), Resistances to Poison Manipulation and Paralysis (Survived the Alkaloid poison gas) || All previous abilities in addition to Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; Easily healed all the fatal wounds dealt to him by Miroku), Duplication (can create clones of himself using Plasma), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Survived Miroku's Gravity Field Attack) || All previous abilities amplified in addition to Enhanced Senses (Can sense others fighting in Higher Dimensions), Spatial Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Can interfere and rip holes into the DD territory), Heat Generation (Can use his Electricity to generate heat that can evaporate water), Flight (Type 3; Can use the principle of Magnetic Repulsion to float in air) || Physical strength: Wall level || Building level || Likely City level (Fought on equal grounds with Miroku Seven) || Likely City level || Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Wall || Building (Comparable or superior to Ban and Akabanes showings at this point, can summon lightning that can affect Infinity Fortress as well as nearby buildings) || City (Comparable to Miroku Seven) || City || At least Multi continent, likely higher (strong enough to life wipe ALL life off the planet, his clash with Voodoo King threatened "the world") Durability: At least Wall || Building || Likely City (Can tank hits from Miroku Seven) || City || At least Multi continent, likely higher Speed: At least Superhuman || At least Faster than the eye, likely Supersonic (In Raitei mode is comparable to Kuroudo Akabane and Ban Mido) || Supersonic (Much more faster than before after his awakening. Able to easily fight and injure Miroku who could harm Ban early on) || Supersonic+ (Can dodge multiple SMGs firing in base), Likely higher with Raitei || Likely Lightspeed (his electrons where stated to move at a similar speed to photons, this before even achieving Raitei's full potential) Intelligence: Above Average Stamina: High Range: Variable, up to several kilometers (Absorbed all the electricity in the island in TLAOTG arc) Weakness: Using too much electricity drains his energy Standard equipment: None notable, although can use Divine Design Cards if needed to Key: Beginning of Series || Return To Infinity Fortress arc || The Lost Arms Of The Goddess arc || Divine Design arc || Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Threat level Wolf Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Dragon Category:GetBackers Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Holy Category:Chaotic Category:Animanga Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator